


Never Let Go

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lucius and Narcissa being assholes, M/M, Mostly Fluff, a bit of angst, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Draco stared at the wedding invitation in his hands and wanted to vomit. It couldn’t be happening. Harry Potter wasn’t meant to marry Ginny Weasley. No! The vexing man was supposed to be with Draco. Maybe the ending would be a happier one if Draco could just defy his parents and finally do something about it.





	Never Let Go

* * *

 

 

 

 

**He taught me**

**how to love**

**myself**

**when he**

**looked at me**

**as if**

**I was the universe**

**and**

**everything else**

**was**

**simply**

**stars and planets.**

 

* * *

 

 

“Give me one good reason to stay.” Harry said without much hope as he stared at Draco Malfoy.

 

“Harry…don’t do this.”

 

“Don’t Harry me. I’ve tried, Malfoy. Tried so damn hard and I can’t anymore.”

 

“Just give me one more chance…please.”

 

Harry looked at Draco with pity. “Until you're willing to accept how things are nothing will change. I deserve better than this.”

 

“Harry, please…it isn’t that simple, and you know it.” Draco pleaded for some sort of compromise.

 

“What am I supposed to do? Wait twenty, thirty or even forty years for things to change? I want someone to be with now, Draco.” Harry turned away and stared out the bedroom window. “Ginny has agreed to marry me. She knows everything, but still thinks we could make it work.”

 

Draco’s heart seized at that information, “Don’t.”

 

Harry’s green eyes latched onto grey, “I will ask you one more time…Give me a good reason to stay.”

 

Draco went to speak but everything he could say was shit, and he knew it. The truth of the matter was he didn’t have one damn thing to offer the great Harry Potter. Well, nothing but his heart.

 

“So that’s it then.” Harry said looking sick and sad.

 

“Seems like it.” Draco looked down at the ground trying not to cry.

 

“Well then…this is goodbye.” Harry’s hand trembled as it stretched over toward Draco.

 

The same sizzle, that always happened when they touched, was there when Draco took that hand and shook it one last time. “Goodbye, Potter.”

 

“Goodbye, Malfoy.”

 

A chunk of Draco’s heart ripped off and walked out of the room with Harry. Frustration so deep and powerful slammed into his soul. “Stupid! I’m so fuckn’ stupid!”

 

Why did he have to give a fuck what his parents thought? So what if they were against two men being together. So what if they had threatened to disown him and throw him out unless he stopped seeing Harry.

 

Why couldn’t he have the balls to tell them to go fuck themselves? That he loved Potter…loved the beautiful man with every damn strand of DNA in his body. Oh, Merlin, did he ever!

 

And now…now all was shit!

 

Harry would go off and marry Ginny Weasley. The picture-perfect couple would have a litter of children and happily grow old together. Blah…blah…blah!

 

Well fine!

 

Who needed Harry James Potter anyway?!

 

Draco’s heart whacked him upside the head at those words. It actually made him chuckle. “Fine, I need him. I need Harry.”

 

He just had to figure out how to deal with his parents. Then he could be the man Potter deserved. Until then it was for the best if Draco stayed away from Harry.

 

Well not the best thing, but it would have to do.

 

For two weeks, Draco stayed away from anything remotely connected to Harry Potter. During that time, He had tried to have a conversation with his mother without his father around, but it never panned out.

 

He was certain if he just talked to her that he could get her to understand how deeply he loved Harry…that it wasn’t just about sex. That there was an honest to goodness future with the man.

 

The moment came on a Wednesday when Lucius was off at work and Narcissa was in the den working on her correspondence. Draco had been walking past the doorway and decided to seize the moment. “Mother, I would like to talk with you about something important.”

 

Narcissa turned and smiled at her son, “Perfect timing actually. I was about to have Banten give you this. It arrived in the post today.”

 

Something about the slightly malicious glint in her eyes made Draco leery about taking the extended envelope, but he did so anyway.

 

Pain! Soul-stabbing, heart-crushing, mind-numbing pain!

 

Draco’s fingers shook so severely that the offending piece of mail fell to the floor. He refused to pick it up, so his mother came over and retrieved it. A look of utter delight glowed from Narcissa as she opened up the sealed envelope and read the invitation.

 

“Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley request the honor of your presence at their marriage on Saturday, the second of August, two thousand and twelve at six o’clock in the evening. The ceremonies will take place at The Burrow on the outskirts of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England.”

 

Narcissa shoved the parchment into the hands of her distraught son, “Didn't take Potter much time to move forward. So much for this love of a lifetime you tried to sell us.”

 

Draco just stood there holding the invitation as she left the room. Part of him didn’t want to see the words on the paper…because if his eyes didn’t see the letters lined up side-by-side, it could still be a trick his mother had devised to torment him.

 

But being human, that resolve didn't last long. Tearful grey eyes glanced down and saw everything his mother had read was true. Harry really was going to marry Ginny. Draco had officially lost the only person he had ever loved.

 

As Draco tore the parchment in two and tossed it into the trash bin, he realized his heart was in the same condition as the invitation.

 

A sneer took over his lips.

 

So be it.

 

Good riddance.

 

He had been foolish to think he and Potter could last. It was better that things had gone south before he had invested any more time into the doomed relationship.

 

And even though it seemed like the world had ended, the Earth still rotated around the sun bringing with it new days of loneliness. Draco became an expert at using anger and pain to keep the 'I'm fine' mask in place. He was even able to survive the excited buzz about the upcoming Potter/Weasley wedding without cracking and wanting to murder someone.

 

Before it seemed possible, it was the day of the infamous wedding. Draco snarled as he stood in front of the mirror making last-minute fixes to his tux.

 

Damn Harry Potter!

 

He’d show the prat that he was over it all. He'd sit with the other wedding guests and watch Harry commit the most tragic mistake of the infuriating man’s life.

 

Now he wasn’t the only occupant of Malfoy Manor going to the ceremony. The sole reason Lucius and Narcissa had been invited was because his mother had lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead. And of course his parents wouldn't miss the most significant social event since Voldemort's demise.

 

So around four o'clock, the Malfoys apparated to the Burrow and found seats near the front. Of course, they were the only non-friend and family addition to the mix. It was almost a Hogwarts reunion with all of Harry’s Gryffindor chums there plus a few others.

 

None of that mattered to Draco, though, as he sat there trying to breathe. He was sure his tux had shrunk two sizes when apparating since it was suffocating him all of a sudden. And when Ron Weasley and Harry walked out of the house to stand by the minister, Draco was sure he was about to have a heart attack. The damn thing was on the fritz or something since it was beating quite rapidly.

 

It had been weeks since that dreadful day when Harry had walked away. Weeks of only seeing the man in his fantasies. So with Potter suddenly so close, Draco’s eyes defied his command not to look at the prat. Instead, his dilated pupils allowed his brain to soak up every detail of the man in the grey tux.

 

Memories…so many unwanted but wonderful memories flooded his brain. Especially the countless hours they had spent in bed together. Draco's head would rest against Harry's chest as he would listen to the most beautiful sound of the man's heartbeat. So many nights he had fallen asleep to that song, and in the mornings it had been his favorite alarm clock.

 

As he sat there staring at the man, Draco could almost feel the warm chest against his cheek.

 

Fuck!

 

Draco's hands clenched into fists as Richard Wagner’s _Bridal Chorus_ began and Ginny Weasley appeared at the back of the aisle with her father.

 

Oh, fuck! It was actually going to happen. It wasn’t some horrible nightmare Draco was still dreaming.

 

This was wrong!

 

It shouldn’t be Ginny.

 

It was supposed to be him! He was the one who should end up turning grey and wrinkly with Potter.

 

With each step she took, bringing Ginny closer to Harry, it was like a knife being stabbed into Draco’s chest.

 

Another step…

 

Draco wanted to scream!

 

Another step…

 

_No…please, Merlin no._

 

Another step…

 

He couldn’t allow it to happen.

 

He watched in despair as Arthur Weasley handed the beautiful redhead over to Harry.

 

The vicar smiled out to everyone in attendance, “We have come here to celebrate the union of two beautiful souls. I have spent some time with Ginny and Harry and I have never met two more compatible human beings.”

 

_Lies! Harry and I are the real deal…it should be me up there!_

 

“Ginny and Harry have chosen this setting in which to be married because it provides an appropriate backdrop for the public affirmation of their love. A marriage commitment includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable, and the courage to take risks.”

 

Draco’s head snapped up at that…his heart pounding.

 

“Marriage is a conscious act of will. It’s about two people deciding they will face the fears that are a necessary part of an intimate relationship. Marriage consists of entrusting our deepest selves into the loving care of another.”

 

Something started building in Draco’s gut…some inner fire getting stoked.

 

“The spiritual aspect of marriage must be embraced openly, seriously, and completely for the marriage to endure. Both partners have to promise to embrace conflict as well as peace.”

 

He had to do something.

 

“To work as well as play…”

 

Suddenly he didn’t give two whits if he would be completely disowned.

 

“…to struggle as well as to coast…”

 

He loved Harry Potter!

 

“…to give as well as receive…”

 

And there was no way in hell he was going to let Ginny Weasley have the prat!

 

“…and to be with, stay with, and to ever move closer toward one another.”

 

Draco stood up, “I have something to say.”

 

Gasps filled the tent, and his parents tried dragging him back down, but Draco wasn’t budging. Instead, he moved out of the aisle and walked to the front. “Harry Potter can’t marry Ginny.”

 

“I can’t?” Green eyes leveled right at grey. “Give me one good reason why I can’t?”

 

This time Malfoy had an answer to that question. Turning to face those in attendance, Draco took a deep breath, “Harry can’t marry her because he is in love with me…and I with him.”

 

Lucius stood up and glared murderously at his son, “You stupid little fool. Don’t bother to return home tonight, Draco.”

 

Narcissa and Lucious apparated away then, and as worried as Draco had been for that very outcome he didn’t feel scared. In fact, he felt like he was flying. He turned to Harry, “I’m sorry it took me so long to do that. You deserve someone who has enough balls to let the whole damn world know that you are worth every galleon in Gringotts.”

 

Draco moved right over to Harry as if no one else existed. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Potter. I thought I knew it all…thought I had my life planned out, but then you showed up and didn’t shake my damn hand! And yet here I stand to ask once more for that hand…but this time I want your hand in marriage. That is if you will have me.”

 

A huge grin spread across Harry's face, “You stupid, crazy, annoying man!”

 

Draco frowned, “So is that a yes or no?”

 

Ginny moved over and kissed his cheek, “It’s a yes. This whole thing was merely a way to get you to come to your senses.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Draco looked back and forth between the two grinning fools. “You organized a fake wedding?”

 

“Yep.” They both said.

 

“You sent out invitations to all your friends and family.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You hired a minister?”

 

“That they did.” The man in question said with a knowing smile. “But not for their wedding. I was hired to officiate the wedding between two soulmates. You might know them. Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

 

A swell of clapping started from the remaining guests. Draco turned and saw that indeed no one seemed upset at the change of events. He looked back to Harry, “So is this a yes then?”

 

Another breathtaking smile went with the man's head nod, “Yes. I’ll marry you, Draco.”

 

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled the guy in for a tight hug. Fuck, it felt like coming home every time they touched. “I love you so damn much, Potter.”

 

“Ditto. I love you too, Malfoy. Forever and always.”

 

“By the powers invested in me by God and our beloved Queen Elizabeth, I now pronounce you wed. May the universe and the one who created it grant you many years together. Amen. You may now bless this union by sharing your first kiss as a married couple.”

 

Amidst cheers and clapping, Draco tilted Harry's beautiful face upward and kissed him…and kissed him…and kissed him some more. When he finally pulled back, Draco gushed seeing the same love shining from those green eyes. “Fuck, I missed you.”

 

“Well, I’m all yours for as long as we get to exist on this wild ride.”

 

“And even after, Potter. Forever…even if I have to haunt your ass.”

 

“We can haunt Hogwarts together. We'll be known as those two ghosts that are always snogging in the shadowy corners.” Harry teased.

 

Draco felt overwhelmed and blessed with how different the day had turned out. “I’m sorry I was such an idiot.”

 

“I knew you just needed a kick in the pants…I had faith.”

 

Draco kissed his husband, “Well, my pants were thoroughly kicked. Makes sense, since you always were a pain in my ass, Potter.”

 

Harry laughed, “In more ways than one.”

 

George Weasley’s voice broke into the moment as the guy yelled, “Get a room!”

 

Draco had all but forgotten that he and Harry weren't alone. “Shut it, Weasley. You’re interrupting a very, romantic moment.”

 

“Romantic my…actually your ass!” George teased.

 

Harry winked at Draco, “To have…” Warm hands moved around and grabbed Draco's ass, “…and to hold.”

 

Draco gushed at the naughty man, “Never let go.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
